The present invention pertains to an adjuster for a vehicle seat, in particular a backrest inclination adjuster for an automobile seat, having at least one detent fitting with two fitting parts that can be pivoted relative to one another around a central axis and can be locked together, and a lever which is mounted for pivoting around a pivoting axis, with the pivoting of the lever causing the detent fitting to unlock.
An adjuster of the type described in the immediately preceding paragraph is known, for example, from WO 00/44582 A1. For the adjuster of WO 00/44582 A1, the lever is mounted on a central shaft, and the detent fittings on both sides of the vehicle seat can be unlocked simultaneously by turning the shaft.